zenformsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
There are eleven main stats, three Physical, four Elemental, three Passive and one Ability that each ZENFORM possesses. These stats affect both how the ZENFORM performs in battle and how its evolution branches. Physical Stats These stats affect battles the most and determine the Child and Adolescent forms a ZENFORM will take. They also have an effect on HP and FP. Attack Attack, or ATK, affects the power of damage dealing moves used by a ZENFORM. Every point in ATK also adds 1-3 FP. Defense Defense, or DEF, affects how much damage a ZENFORM takes from damage dealing moves. Every point in DEF also adds 1-3 HP. Speed Speed, or SPD, affects which ZENFORM goes first in battle phases. When using attacks of the same speed class, the ZENFORM with higher SPD goes first. Every point in SPD also adds 1 FP and HP. Speed also plays a part in the dodging mechanic. Elemental Stats Element stats increase the strength of element based attacks. The higher the element stat, the more damage that specific element based attack will do to the enemy. The four elemental stats of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind also determine which Adult (and likely Grand) form a ZENFORM takes. For when the Adult ZENFORM stage is introduced, your Adolescent evolves based on the highest element stat. Passive Stats These stats are "Might", "Dexterity", and "Willpower". Unlike a ZENFORMS Physical stats (Attack, Defense, and Speed), these Passive stats increase as you use the ZENFORM in battle. Might Might increases as you attack. The stronger the attack power you use, the more EXP you'll gain for that stat in order to level it up. The higher this stat, the more ADDITIONAL damage you do (on top of your damage calculation with Attack stat and the individual attack power). Dexterity Dexterity increases as you fight with each attack but gives more EXP when your ZENFORM uses attacks with a "Speed Priority" of "Fast". The higher this stat, the higher your chance of hitting a critical hit on the enemy is. Willpower increases as you take damage in battle and survive the attack. The more damage the enemy gives you, and you stay in the battle, the more EXP you'll earn to fill up your Willpower. The higher this stat, the LESS damage you'll take from enemy attacks! Abilities A specific stat that can be positive or may even hinder a ZENFORM. These can play out in various ways depending on the ability such as increasing or decreasing specific stats at the start of a battle, or even influencing various other battle mechanics like capture rate, dodge rate, damage calculations, and more. Each ZENFORM will have 1 Ability that will be randomly given out of 3 potential Abilities. Each unique ZENFORM color (Newborn to Adolescent) can have 3 potential Abilities each. Each Adult and Grand ZENFORM will have 3 Abilities each. The 3 Abilities a ZENFORM could potentially have is called the "Ability Pool" List of Abilities 001: Hawk Eye Increases chance of a Critical Hit by 15 percent. 002: Heartburn Plus 30 percent damage when using fire based attacks. 003: Aqua Heart Plus 30 percent damage when using water based attacks. 004: Heavy Heart Plus 30 percent damage when using earth based attacks. 005: Lighthearted Plus 30 percent damage when using wind based attacks. 006: Eagle Eyed Attack hit chance increased by 30 percent. 007: Hot Blood 12 percent damage resistance to fire based attacks. 008: Cold Blood 12 percent damage resistance to water based attacks. 009: Heavy Blood 12 percent damage resistance to earth based attacks. 010: Light Blood 12 percent damage resistance to wind based attacks. 011: Swim Fins Water based attacks always have a speed priority of Fast. 012: Firewall Defense increases by 15 percent with each fire based attack you do. 013: Barrier Reef Defense increases by 15 percent with each water based attack you do. 014: Earth Wall Defense increases by 15 percent with each earth based attack you do. 015: Wind Wall Defense increases by 15 percent with each wind based attack you do. 016: Last Resort Attack and Defense increases by '4 x EvoStage' if HP is less than 20%. 017: The Focus Attack precision increased by 55% when HP is 25% or lower. 018: Toxic Tackler Attack damage increased by 30% when poisoned. 019: Fast Gainer SP/Alt gain at the end of battle is increased by 10% when this ZENFORM is on the field. 020: Equilibrium "Fast" and "Slow" speed attacks are treated as "Normal" speed. 021: Firestarter Neutral attacks are treated as Fire. 022: Water Veil Neutral attacks are treated as Water. 023: Overgrowth Neutral attacks are treated as Earth. 024: Gale Force Neutral attacks are treated as Wind. 025: Heartbreaker Attack Damage increased by 30% when Charmed. 026: Heartbeat Speed increased by 30% when Charmed. 027: Tense Defense increased by 30% when Paralyzed. 028: Slugger Attack increased by 30% if battling a ZENFORM of higher evolution stage. 029: Reanimator 15% chance to revive from defeat and get 25% of it's HP back. 030: Night Lurker Attack damage increased by 30% between 20:00 and 07:00 in game time. 031: Day Pouncer Attack damage increased by 30% between 20:00 and 07:00 in game time. 032: Nocturnal 5 x Evo Stage value added to Speed between 20:00 and 07:00 in game time. 033: Nightvision Critical Hit chance increased 40% between 20:00 and 07:00 in game time. 034: Moon shield 5 x Evo Stage value added to Defense between 20:00 and 07:00 in game time. 035: Pro Gambler Gambling attacks cost 50% less than normal. 036: Initiation Every attack enemy uses cost double FP (does not stack). 037: Luck of Entess Cannot be hit with a Critical Hit from enemy. 038: Appeal Capture success rate to wild ZENFORMS increased by 10% (Can stack). 039: Camouflage Increases chance of dodging enemy attacks by 15%. 040: Healing Switch Healed by 20% when switched out of battle. 041: Friendship Bond Defense stat increased by 20% when second battler on the field. 042: Bulk Up Physical and Element stats increased by 10% if enemy has 2 battlers on the field. 043: Speed Trap Receives 20% less damage from 'Fast' Priority Moves. 044: Center Stage When outnumbered in a multi-battle, increase the chance of a Critical by 30%. 045: Overflow Water moves receive a 20% damage boost. Fire moves receive 20% damage reduction. 046: Primal Attack increases by +3 for dealing the final blow to an opponent. 047: Chitin Damage is reduced by 30% when targeted by non-elemental moves. 048: Hold Out If HP is less than 30% of max value, Defense is increased by 5 x Evo stage. 049: Bad Vibe Decrease the opponent's ATK, DEF, and SPD by 1 + Target's Evo stage upon entering battle. 050: Flip Flop Enemies' Attack and Defense stats switch values upon entering battle. Unique: Hero *Special Trade Event* Attack damage increased by 25% when battling Revolution. Other Stats There are two other stats that are important for ZENFORMS - HP(Hit Points) and FP(Focus Points). These are increased as Physical Stats are trained. Hit Points These are the remaining "life" of a ZENFORM, when they hit zero, the ZENFORM dies(or faints). HP increases by 1-3 randomly for every DEF point and 1 for every SPD point. Focus Points Focus Points are expended as a ZENFORM uses moves. When they are too low, moves are weakened and become incapable of inflicting effects. HP increases by 1-3 randomly for every ATK point and 1 for every SPD point.